Puberty of a Son of a Ninja Turtle
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is the puberty part of Yoshi's life from 'The Life of a Son of a Ninja Turtle'. This is a mature story. It will be half in third person and half in first person. Like how the story is. I didn't want to put this in the actual story because it's the only mature part of it. So it's a side story only. This picks up right after chapter 4, before chapter 5.


Disclaimer: I do not own 2k3 tmnt.

Summary: This is the puberty part of Yoshi's life from 'The Life of a Son of a Ninja Turtle'. This is a mature story. It will be half in third person and half in first person.

The teenage son of Leonardo, Yoshi, opened up the internet on his laptop. He was alone in the room he shared with the other teen boy Titan. Yoshi smiled as he went onto his blog. But then it disappeared and a bright red blush appeared over his face. The comments and questions he got from his life story he posted were so invasive.

"Oh shell. They're not going to stop until I tell them every dirty detail." Yoshi said with a sigh. Then he opened up a text document.

"This is going to be so embarrassing." He said with a cringe. Then he began to type.

Alright fine! Since you all want to know about my personal areas of my life, I'll tell you. I'll tell you all about when I went through puberty. This is going to be so embarrassing.

Ok, I was about 11 years old. I know that seems way too early for humans. But we're turtles. It doesn't depend on age, it depends on size. When we reach a certain height, we start puberty.

Now that that's out of the way. The first thing I noticed was the growth spurts. I was getting tall and fast. Then my voice became weird. So I didn't talk very much during that time. And when I did, my cousins would usually giggle. It was weird because it would go high pitched and then really low in the middle of my sentence. And then it would do this weird cracking thing.

But there was good things that came from it too. I got a lot stronger and faster. I greatly improved my ninjutsu skills. It was so awesome. But then things started to get uncomfortable. Around Julie that is. Whenever she came over, I felt all warm inside.

I remember noticing how much she has grown. Oh why am I sugar coating this!? I caught myself staring at her butt and chest. She noticed once, but thankfully only thought I was reading her shirt. Even though I actually wasn't. She did have decently sized breasts at the time. They weren't really big like on the internet. They were more cute sized.

She has a nice butt too. Nice and round and cute. Wait what am I saying!? No Yoshi! Stop thinking about those things. That's your sort of cousin you're talking about! I can't be thinking things like that about her. She would kick my shell if she found out!

The girls on the tv started to make me feel warm also. At first it was all over my body. Mostly my face and neck. Then it started to become more centralized. It traveled down to the pit of my stomach, like butterflies were in it. Then it went even further down.

One morning when I was about 12 to 13, I woke up startled. Not from a nightmare. I actually had a really good dream that night. I don't really remember what it was. But I remember that it made me feel really happy and warm.

I saw that my member was all stiff and out on it's own. Before then it would only come out if I needed to go to the bathroom and pulled it out. But there it was. Outside my shell and standing up straight all on it's own. I freaked out.

"T-Titan. Titan! Wake up." Yoshi called out to the bed on the other side of the room.

Titan rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Yoshi was also sitting up. He was hunched over and had his arms tight against his lap. He looked at Titan with wide eyes. Titan looked back with tired and confused one.

"What's going on Yoshi? Did you have a bad dream?" Titan asked, still not totally awake.

"N-No. But you need to get my dad. You need to get him right now!" Yoshi quickly said.

That woke Titan up. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door. He yelled for Uncle Leo. It wasn't even a few minutes before he was back with Leo.

"Yoshi! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Leo asked in a panic. Yoshi quickly shook his head no.

"Something is wrong with my... my private part." Yoshi said quietly.

Leo looked confused until Yoshi took away his arms from his lap. Then Leo chuckled a bit as he realized what was going on.

"Oh son. I know what's going on. This is a completely normal thing for a young man. This is what happens when you start growing up and turning into a mature turtle." Leo explained with a humorous smile on his face.

"It's normal? But how do I get it to stop?" Yoshi asked, clearly upset. Titan had no idea what was going on.

So father asked Titan to leave the room for a moment. Then he told me all about puberty. He explained what sex was and why I felt all warm around girls. He told me how it's all for reproduction and the survival of ones species. He explained absolutely everything.

He also told me that what I had is called an erection. And that there was only two was to get rid of it. I would either have to wait for it to go away on it's own. Or I do what's called masturbating. Of course I had no idea what that was. But he explained how to masturbate in great detail. Sometimes I wish father wasn't so detail oriented.

My penis was so erect that it was starting to get painful. So waiting for it to go away was not an option. Father told me to go to the bathroom and masturbate into the toilet.

So with the blanket covering me, I went to the bathroom and locked the door. Then I sighed in relief, leaned on the wall and let the blanket fall to the floor. I moaned a little as the soft fabric slid off my member. I stared at my member as it bounced a little.

Then I went over to the toilet and aimed at it as if I was going to pee. But instead I grabbed my cock and started to move my hand up and down like I was told. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. I started to quicken my pace. Then I surprised myself with the sound that came out of me. I know now that it's called a churr.

Oh I churred and churred over and over again. I was getting much louder and the my cock was getting much slicker. I looked at saw that clear stuff, called precum, was leaking from my cock. It made made my dick much slicker and made my hand go much faster. I was in pure bliss.

My breathing was heavy. My heart was racing. I've never felt such adrenaline, such pleasure, before. I then began to thrust against my hand. Oh that wet sound of my hand on my dick! How I loved hearing it mixed in with my pants and churrs and moans.

Oh I never wanted it to stop! I wanted to go faster, harder. I wanted more, so much more. And then my whole body spasmed as I felt my first orgasm. I came so hard it didn't even get in the toilet. Instead it got all over me. I felt so light headed.

I almost tripped as I got into the bathtub to take a shower. My body was so hot that the cold water was perfect. My cum washed off my body as my dick went limp finally. The aftermath numb bliss was so good. It was so relaxing. The cold water though helped to wake me up. I made sure to put my dick back in it's hidden pocket.

I quickly finished getting clean. I made sure to wash off all the scent of sex off of me. When I was done I dried off, picked up my blanket and went back to my room. I remember thinking how much I couldn't wait to do that again.

So then for the next couple of years I would get random boners out of nowhere. It was so embarrassing. I would have to excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I wouldn't dare risk my family seeing my random boner. My cousins never noticed, but my uncles and father and grandpa always did. They would pretend to not to notice. But I would always see that knowing smirk on their faces. It would always make me blush in embarrassment.

Not to mention the random wet dreams that I would always get. Sometimes it made a mess of my blanket, sometimes not. Sometimes it would be about Julie or some hot tv star. I once had a hot wet dream about Aunt April. That was weird and totally embarrassing.

But the most embarrassing thing was when Titan one afternoon asked to masturbate with me. At that moment I suddenly realized that he had begun puberty a year back. I didn't know what to say but I saw the major boner he had. So I said sure.

He excitedly sat down on my bed next to me and took out his cock. I couldn't help but stare. I've never seen another penis before. He was a little smaller than mine but not really different. Although I suddenly felt self conscious about the weird freckle I had on mine. It's kind of shaped like a smudged heart and it on the top right under the head.

I hesitantly dropped down as well. But it was hard to since he was looking at me. But that happy non-judging grin on his face made me relax. He then looked at my penis and was amazed at how big it was. Then he turned he attention to his own and began masturbating. I did as well.

Once I started I got right into it. I almost forgot that Titan was there until he spoke up. He was saying how good it felt and stuff like that. Then he asked if he could touch mine. I was shocked at that. But he said that he wanted to know what it felt like to touch someone else's dick. Since I just can't say no to him, I let him.

I was so glad I did. Having someone else pump my cock was so amazing. I didn't know this stuff could ever feel even better than it already did. But oh it did. I was thrusting into his hand and churring. I had no control over myself. I was lost to the pleasure.

But I did have enough sense to grab Titan's dick and start pumping it. I wanted him to know what it felt like too. I wanted to know what another male's dick felt like in my hand. I could tell that he was as pleased as I was. He ended up cumming first. I got it all over my hand. But I wasn't too far behind. I came hard it got all on his hand and my plastron.

That was the only time we experimented like that. We didn't jerk each other off ever again. But we do sometimes masturbate while the other is in the room or masturbating as well. But we mostly give each other privacy.

And that's it. Now all of you pervs know all about when I went through puberty. And all the smutty and dirty details. I hope that finally satisfies you. And no, I do not have a crush on either of my cousins. That's just wrong! And no, I'm not going to tell you about all of my kinks and fetishes.

Yoshi quickly pressed enter and uploaded the document onto his blog. He made sure to have it so that only older viewers could read it. Then his eyes widened as he read a comment.

"all of your kinks and fetishes you say? :3 Ooo sounds juicy~ you naughty turtle" It read. Yoshi's entire face and neck turned bright red at his realization.

"no! I didn't mean that! I do NOT have any kinks or fetishes! Ah shell!" He responded.

But it was too late. The damage was done and now everyone is going to think he has all of the fetishes and kinks. Well at least he didn't tell them about the magazines Uncle Raph gave him. Or about that time he accidentally walked in on April getting dressed.


End file.
